war_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
'2013-' 14 Jan- Game goes into alpha mode 03 Feb- Changes made to the way population grows 17 Feb- In app purchases and tactical map added 18 Mar- Alliances added 31 Mar- Ability to scroll from to the planets next to you in the build menu added 01 Jun- Alpha ends and Blitz begins 01 Jul- Blitz is added. Players given a month to expand to see how fast they can grow and then it resets for the next month 02 Jun- moved away from App Engine to lower costs 18 Aug- Alliance update added. Alliance request can be voted on by members. Alliance leader given 10 votes and everyone else 1 vote. 10 votes required in all 30 Oct- Last Madness map made of the entire game 03 Dec- Ability to hijack alliances in made more difficult after incident 26 Dec- Ship Upgrades added for fighters, colony ships, and scouts '2014-' 28 Feb- Wormholes added into the game Early- Proto maps and The Dad maps were created for Army of One. 04 May- Server status monitor page added 21 Jul- Negative ships, unlimited money, and script to auto expand. Aka the Proto/Carnage incident. 9 Sep- Reavers of War Worlds created. Late- Kiop maps were created for Reavers. Had top 1000 players mapped. 23 Nov- Bug fixes and update 25 Nov- Fix crashes for pre-Jelly Bean devices 30 Nov- Fix for wormhole tune dialog '2015-' 14 Jan- Wormhole Disruptors added and improved starfield view 08 Mar- Bugfixes and a new locate button in star-view 22 Aug- War Worlds needs a new server 09 Oct- Feedback from the community keeps the server going 12 Sep- Server migrated with the help of GREMLiN '2016-' 16 Apr- New server certificate added 18 Apr- War Worlds 2 proposed Apr- Gloomy empire maps are made for Reavers of War Worlds to find out where everyone is in relation to one another 7 Jun- Mentaz map is made that includes everyone great detail '2017-' 31 Jan- Ship count max integer increased to 32-bit integer Sep- Gloomy Empire creates a Wiki to keep all the info of War Worlds in one easy place Dec- Children of the Sun created. '2018-' Jan- First map based on ship count created for top 100 players Mar- Matterny Maps created incorporating the density of colonized stars 17 May- Gloomy empire maps create the most recent view of the map in unique colors 31 May- Rankings updated to include the latest data for the top 100 players 14 Aug- Timeline-<2015-7/1/2018> map added 14 Aug- Zoomable maps page added to wiki to better organize maps that are interactive 17 Sep- Maps are now updated every Friday to allow players to never have to worry about an outdated map 29 Oct- Zoomable maps, normal map updated. 5 Nov- Labels and distance from center added to Zoomable maps 10 Nov- Dean comes back to the game and makes a Patreon for war worlds to keep him motivated to update the game. 1 Dec- Patreon rewards implemented in game along with a badge to show that the player is supporting the game. 31 Dec- Update adds ability for players to take a portion of a players bank after destroying a colony. This is referred to some as the spoils of war. This greatly prompts war in the game and fits the title of the game. '2019-' 28 Jan- Update adds "Battle Rankings" for 1 week, 2 weeks, 1 month. This makes war competitive. 4 Aug- New Map added for War Worlds that allows you to filter by star count. This allows less tabs to be needed to get the same results. Also uses Access now so it should be more streamlined.